1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to apparatuses, systems, and methods for administering fluids and medical devices. More particularly, the present disclosure describes a pacifier apparatus and related systems and methods for the oral delivery of fluids and medical instrumentation to promote health and well-being.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often when a neonate, infant, child, or any infirmed or injured individual is a patient in a hospital, the individual will receive multiple fluids and medications. The individual may also be attached to one or more medical devices and undergo one or more medical procedures during the hospital stay. The entire experience can be stressful and overwhelming. Patients benefit from being soothed and comforted while in the hospital.
Many parents and caregivers use pacifiers to relax and soothe their young children and to help them sleep. The most popular pacifier designs are rather simple devices formed of a nipple and a mouth guard. Many young children find comfort in a variety of settings by suckling on such pacifier nipples. Currently, a pacifier in the mouth of a patient must be removed before medications, fluids, or medical instrumentation can be administered orally.